malazanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
T'lan Imass
] Jeśli szukasz skruszonych kości T'lan Imassów, zgromadź w jednej ręce wszystkie piaski Raraku. Święta Pustynia Anonim Widziałem ich na brzegach, coraz głębsze jamy ich oczu przysięgały nieśmiertelną wojnę przeciw spokojnym westchnieniom jaghuckich mórz. Szaleństwo Gothosa T'lan Imassowie, lub Milczący Tłum, byli nieumarłymi członkami śmiertelnej rasy Imassów, przemienionych przez udział w Rytuale Tellan. Ci pośród nich, którzy parali się magią, nazywani byli Rzucającymi Kości. Rytuał Tellan T'lan Imassowie osiągnęli nieśmiertelność w wyniku Rytuału Tellan, mającego miejsce w przybliżeniu 300 000 lat przed głównymi wydarzeniami z Malazańskiej Księgi Poległych. Rytuał przemienił śmiertelnych Imassów, jedną z czterech Założycielskich Ras, w nieumarłych T'lan Imassów. Imassowie postanowili przejść przez Rytuał w celu zwiększenia ich efektywności w wojnie z Jaghutami. Będąc śmiertelnymi, Imassowie byli rozsiani i słabła ich jedność. Nie mogli przekraczać lodowych barier Jaghutów, głodowali. Jako nieumarli, mogli przekraczać takie przeszkody. Niektórzy Imassowie nie wzięli udziału w rytuale i postanowili pozostać wśród śmiertelników, a inny przybyli na niego zbyt późno. Spośród tych, którzy pozostali śmiertelni, niektórzy wzięli udział w drugim przywołaniu rytuału, który był jednak tylko częściowo udany. Wizualny rezultat udziału w Rytuale Ci, którzy wzięli udział w rytuale, przypominali chodzące, zmumifikowane zwłoki. Mogli pokonywać ogromne dystansy z niesamowitą szybkością, stając się jednością z ziemią, po której chodzili. Rytuał dał im możliwość materializowania się pozornie z niczego, co wykorzystywali do zasadzek na swoje ofiary. Mogli również przemierzać zbiorniki wodne, lecz swój kształt przyjmowali tylko na lądzie. Wpływ na zmysły Doczesne zmysły w większości zwiędły razem z ciałem. W ich oczach, osadzonych w ciemnych oczodołach świat skąpany był w szarych, matowych barwach. Gorąco i zimno oceniali według ich nieomylnej czułości na ruch. Wymawiane słowa wirowały w chmurach oddechów - w przypadku, gdy mówiący żył. Jeśli nie, były po prostu wibracjami wywołanymi w powietrzu. Komunikowali się głównie za pomocą myśli, telepatycznie, tracili zaś tę zdolność jeśli zostali oddzieleni od rytuału (jak Onrack). Wartości T'lan Imassowie nie uznawali porażki. Opuszczali każdego, kto okazał się zbyt rozbity wewnętrznie by pozostać w ich rodzie. Słowo "porażka" było wśród nich zapomniane i nigdy nie wymawiane. Resztki ich uczuć dotyczyły nieba, widoków, świata przyrody, tak by mogli znaleźć spokój w obserwacji mijających eonów. Zachowanie dyshonorowe zachowanie karane było odcięciem głowy, roztrzaskaniem ciała na części i porozrzucaniem pozostałości. Broń zniszczonego wojownika była zabierana i zwracana w miejsce jej stworzenia. Osiągnięcie śmierci Rozpuszczenie w wodzie było jedyną ucieczką od wiecznej egzystencji. Niektórzy wybrali tę ścieżkę, by skrócić męki, kiedy każda część ich roztrzaskanego ciała pozostała wciąż żyjąca. Używanie części ciała innego T'lan Imassa było możliwe, lecz postrzegane jako najgorsza obrzydliwość, najokrutniejsze użycie mocy Tellan. Armie Diaspory ] Wojny z Jaghutami były kosztowne. Wiele armii zostało zdziesiątkowanych. Do pozostałych klanów T'lan Imassów należały: Logros, Kron, Bentract, Kerluhm, Ifayle i Orshayne. T'lan Imassowie Logros Logros zostali przydzieleni do Pierwszego Imperium by chronić Pierwszego Tronu przed jakimkolwiek zagrożeniem. Krótko po znalezieniu przez Imperium Malazańskie, Imassowie Logrosa zostali przebudzeni przez Kellanveda, w momencie gdy objął on kontrolę nad Pierwszym Tronem. Służyli Imperium Malazańskiemu lecz przestali krótko po śmierci Imperatora. Według Tattersail, T'lan Imassowie odmówili uznania nowej Imperatorki Laseen i udali się do Jhag Odhan, by ostatecznie wrócić w połowie sił. T'lan Imassowie polowali na Jaghutów. Kontynuując Jaghucką Wojnę, zaczęli ścigać Siedem Twarzy w Skale, któzy podróżowali przez Siedem Miast i przez Nascent. Onos T'oolan był Pierwszym Mieczem T'lan Imassów Logrosa. Znane klany wewnątrz Logrosa: * Tarad * L'echae Shayn T'lan Imassowie Krona T'lan Imassowie Krona byli największą armią biorącą udział w Drugim Zgromadzeniu zwołanym przez Silverfox. na jej rozkaz stanęli przeciwko K'Chain Che'Malle w Pannion Domin w Bitwie o Czarny Koral. T'lan Imassowie Bentracta Olar Ethil został wysłany przez Logrosa na poszukiwanie pozostałych armii T'lan Imassów. Wierzyła, że cztery pozostałe klany z T'lan Imassów Bentracta znajdują się na Jacuruku uwięzione w Labiryncie Chaosu. Jednakże nie mogła ich odnaleźć. Klan Bentracta został znaleziony w Refugium. T'lan Imassowie Kerluhma Mniej więcej osiem miesięcy przed Drugim Zebraniem, Kerluhm dołączył do wojny przeciwko ludzkiej opozycji na kontynencie Assail. Od tego czasu armia była oddzielona i wierzono, że Lanas Tog, wysłany przez Kerluhma na Drugie Wezwanie był jej ostatnim wojownikiem. T'lan Imassowie Ifayle'i Ifayle dołączyła do Kerluhma w wojnie na Assail w czasie Drugiego Wezwania. T'lan Imassowie Orshayna Trzy złamane klany - sześćset dwunastu wojowników i trzech złamanych Rzucających Kości zostało porzuconych. Opuścili oni Iglice. Inni T'lan Imassowie Brolda Potomkowie Imassów, którzy nie brali udziału w Rytuale Tellan, zamieszkiwali kontynent Lether. Przystąpili później do własnego Rytuału Tellan. 'UWAGA SPOILERY: Znaczące treści fabularne. ' T'lan Imassowie D'avore (Czerwony Klan) Karmazynowa Gwardia została stworzona przez ślubowanie złożone w 1066 roku Snu Pożogi przez sześciuset kompanów K'azza. Ci Zadeklarowani uzyskali nienaturalnie długi żywot, siłę, szybkość i zdolności regenerujące za powrót do swojej przysięgi. Ślubowanie to było często porównywane do Rytuału Tellan, obydwa te wydarzenia inspirowane były pragnieniem osiągnięcia celu. Dużo później, gdy Shimmer poprowadził ekspedycję na Assail, by uratować Cal-Brinna i zaginioną Czwartą Kompanię spotkali Silverfox i Kilavę Onass w Górach Solnych, a Gwardia odkryła, że Kilava była obecna w trakcie ich Ślubowania. Ślubowanie nadało im te same moce, co Rytuał Tellan, dlatego Gwardia była w istocie plemieniem T'lan Imassów - T'lan Imassami D'avore, lub po prostu Czerwonym Klanem. Mogli nadal korzystać ze swych fizycznych form, nawet po swojej śmierci. Ci, którzy umarli, mogli powrócić. Silverfox nie mogła ich odkupić tak, jak czyniła innym plemionom. To zadanie zostało przydzielone komuś innemu. 'UWAGA SPOILERY: Znaczące treści fabularne. ' Związki T'lan Imassów z D'iversami i Zmiennokształtnymi. "Jest pewna więź między Zmiennokształtnymi, D'iversami i T'lan Imassami, mistyczne pokrewieństwo, którego nie podejrzewali mieszkańcy tego miasta - chociaż nadali sobie dumny tytuł Pierwszego Imperium. T'lan Imassowie mogli się poirytować - zakładając, że te stworzenia mogą odczuwać irytację - tak bezwstydnym nadaniem tytułu, który naprawdę należał do nich. Jednakże, to co ich tu przyciągnęło, to Rytuał i pragnienie, by dokonać właściwych wyborów." -Heboric. Przypisy # Ogrody Księżyca # Dom Łańcuchów # Wspomnienie Lodu # Assail (nowela) Kategoria:Rasy